bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
First Battle of Nishiendo
This article, , serves as a prequel to Planning Espionage, focusing on an event hinted at in said chapter; thus it is also the first chapter of the Braving the Waves arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It focuses on the first invasion of Nishiendo by the hand of Ryan Kuchiki and his Gotei Remnant, with the Six Directions as defenders. It marks the first instance when these two forces come head-to-head following the Collapse. Prelude With Yori Hisagi and Naoko Izuru pledging themselves to the cause Kentaro begins planning their missions alongside Hisagi, who notes the skills they honed under Itazura Kori in Heisekai could make them valuable spies. Although Kentaro agrees with his friend he is apprehensive about exposing them to such dangerous work so soon after joining. Hisagi counters by claiming it was Yori and Naoko who suggested the idea. He further states he doesn't like it either but at present their hands are tied. Kentaro admits that they need eyes-and-ears who can monitor both Ryan Kuchiki and Kurokawa Kōhai, and reluctantly agrees to brief the two youngsters. Meanwhile, in the Seireitei, Ryan states to Blake Shihōin that it is finally time to clip Kentaro's wings, claiming he will not suffer a rival. The latter responds with a grin, asking how things are to proceed, with Ryan stating they are to take no prisoners. Blake states he will give Hitsugaya and Amagai the order to attack, further stating that his operatives will ensure the two are able to attack Nishiendo directly. Ryan says he done a good job but that he will be disappointed if Kentaro's power-base isn't destroyed utterly. Upon receiving the order Hitsugaya notes the irregularity of the order once Blake departs. Amagai agrees with this assessment and claims that Ryan has changed drastically. Hitsugaya says he will follow his orders for now but play things by ear, leading Amagai to fall-in beside his fellow Captain. Amagai states they will do as they are told for now. In Nishiendo Kentaro, flanked by Hisagi, briefs Yori and Naoko on their mission. Just before he can finish however Kentaro is alerted to intruders via a Kidō barrier placed around Nishiendo. He explains the situation to Hisagi who resolves to face these intruders alongside Kensei, whom he contacts via Renkei. Kentaro, meanwhile, says he will contact Hawke and David for reinforcement. At this point Akiye arrives with additional news. She reveals that a colossal ice-dragon has frozen large areas of northern Nishiendo whilst a roaring inferno blazes unchallenged through southern Nishiendo. Kentaro ponders aloud how they got past his barriers but quickly focuses on the task at hand. Noting that it was likely Hitsugaya and Amagai, Kentaro tells Hisagi to be very careful, further stating that this is likely only the first move of an invasion. Before departing himself to give Sanada Shirono direction Kentaro orders Yori and Naoko to remain hidden, telling them they cannot afford to be seen by the Gotei Remnant now. Battle Invasion: Part I Shuhei vs. Tōshiro Not wasting any time Hisagi intercepts Hitsugaya. He says it's been a long time and that he regrets the fact they're now standing against one-another as enemies, with Hitsugaya agreeing. Hisagi states he would prefer it if Hitsugaya would fall back because he simply couldn't allow him to continue attacking his home, leading Hitsugaya to say he had no intention of doing anything of the sort. He claimed he merely released his Zanpakutō in the hopes of luring out Kentaro but was instead met by Hisagi. Hisagi states he is under orders to stop anyone attacking Nishiendo but even if he weren't he would stand opposed to Ryan. Hitsugaya claims he will wield his blade due to his sense of duty as a Captain, with Hisagi claiming he will do the same as a Commander in the Six Directions. Hitsugaya releases his Zanpakutō, claiming that if Hisagi decides to fight against him he will be a dead-man, which Hisagi does not respond to. Hitsugaya launches a multitude of ice-daggers at Hisagi who blocks by silently releasing his own Zanpakutō and rapidly spinning Kazeshini by the chains, eliciting a shocked reaction from Hitsugaya, who notes only a Shinigami who has learned Bankai can release their Zanpakutō without calling its name and release command. Hisagi confirms he has been capable of Bankai since the Wandenreich Invasion but claims that this is not what Hitsugaya needs to be wary of, leading the latter to ask what Hisagi means. Hisagi states all will become clear in-time as the two clash in the air. The pair begin to up the anti as the intensity of their battle escalates. Hisagi attempts to use Kidō to restrain Hitsugaya but the latter protects himself with woven ice barriers, before turning those same barriers against Hisagi in the form of a sword. Hisagi counters by utilizing the Black Tornado, allowing him to manoeuvre the chains of Kazeshini so the blades threaten to bisect Hitsugaya, who protects himself by summoning multiple layers of ice as protection. He states that Hisagi has improved considerably since their last meeting with Hisagi countering that Hitsugaya has greatly refined his control of Hyōrinmaru. As the clouds darken and snow begins to fall Hitsugaya claims he is through holding back. As he attempts to overwhelm Hisagi the latter states that this won't be like the time in the World of the Living when Hitsugaya overwhelmed him and Kira. Hisagi rips his hand across his face and dons his Hollow Mask. Using the element of surprise he succeeds in cutting through Hitsugaya's multi-layered ice barrier, slashing him deep across the chest in the process. Before their battle can progress further however Hisagi removes his mask and attempts to reason with his opponent. He claims that Ryan is not acting with the best interest of the Reikai or the World of the Living in-mind, claiming that he does nothing to uphold the Spirit Cycle, whilst sending those below him to war. At the same time both combatants are distracted by the surging energy of Kensei and Amagai, with Hitsugaya saying Amagai is taking things too seriously. Hisagi complains that Kensei is doing the same. Kensei vs. Amagai Amagai, releasing his Zanpakutō into Shikai, directs multiple waves of fire in all directions, indiscriminately laying waste to anything in his path. Before the fires can rage out of control however a massive explosion of wind knocks the flames from their fuel source, revealing Kensei standing amidst the rubble. He says that Amagai must be a fool to push into Nishiendo and not expect to be challenged, further saying he had bad luck that it was him who found him. Amagai retorts, saying he didn't think Kensei was the type to mince his words, with Kensei agreeing that he wasn't. Amagai launches a pre-emptive attack in the form of several waves of intense fire, leading Kensei to unleash his Bankai, the explosion voiding Amagai's attack. Resolving not to be outdone Amagai releases his own Bankai but is promptly thrown onto the defensive by Kensei, who impacts Amagai's shield with a wind-laced punch. Kensei proceeds to mercilessly pound Amagai's defences with , knocking him through a nearby building. Following through Kensei launches a Cero-like blast of wind after his opponent who counters by summoning a wall of flame. Emerging with superficial wounds Amagai commends Kensei for the attack, noting how strong the latter was and that he did not expect to be pressured so much. Amagai surrounds the two in a wall of fire, stating there will be nowhere to run now. Kensei, however, says he never intended to run and that all Amagai did was block off his own escape route. As the two clash they produce a massive explosion of wind and fire, drawing concerned looks from both Hisagi and Hitsugaya, who momentarily stop their own battle to remark upon how the two are taking things far too seriously. Invasion: Part II As Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Kensei and Amagai continue their battles, Kentaro successfully contacts Hawke and David on the fringes of the territory controlled by the Six Directions, telling them of the situation, as Kay looks on. The brothers respond, saying they will return as-soon-as-possible, with Hawke claiming he cannot let the Drill Instructor (Kensei) have all the fun. In the meantime Kentaro works in tandem with Sanada and Akiye to ensure the protection of Nishiendo's citizens, with Kay joining Sanada. Akiye notes that she doesn't sense anyone other than Hitsugaya and Amagai, leading Sanada to deduce that the attack could be little more than a test of their defences, noting he will scour the area regardless. Sanada argues that their enemies have successfully hidden their presence from them before, before revealing he has developed a means of finding these individuals. Kentaro gives Sanada free reign but also notes that Ryan himself has been lingering close to the city and that he just isn't sure where he is exactly, with Sanada opting to leave him to Kentaro, with the former leaving. Sanada utilizes his blistering speed to move through the north and south sides of Nishiendo, picking off the invaders that attacked alongside Hitsugaya and Amagai, using his new technique to easily sense the invaders. He casually remarks on the futileness of their actions, whilst noting the near-mindlessness of his foes. After cutting them down he acknowledges Akiye's presence, who remarks that the tide has turned. The pair sense the arrival of Hawke and David, noting that Hitsugaya and Amagai will either retreat or die, with Sanada stating he hopes they chose the former. Akiye then notes that Kay is also in position. Kay, having took the west and east sides, strikes down four invading members of the Gotei Remnant before dispatching a fifth so swiftly the first four hadn't even struck the floor yet. As she retrieves her Zanpakutō she notes the spiritual power of Hawke and David, claiming that Kentaro must be holding himself back for Ryan. She notices more invaders and moves to intercept then, using her lightning-based spiritual power to stop their hearts, killing them outright. Before she can move out again however Kay is attacked by Miria Fujibayashi, who remarks she cannot allow any more harm to befall her subordinates. Kay, managing to block Miria's pre-emptive strike, tells her to get her subordinates out of Nishiendo then, claiming they wouldn't be dead now had they not attempted to attack innocent civilians. Miria, surprised by Kay's forwardness, moves to attack again. Kay utilizes her lightning-enhanced speed to constantly thwart Miria's attacks, before once more telling her to get her subordinates out of the way. Kay burns a hole through one of the invaders shoulders with , stating she will continue to harm Miria's subordinates unless she sees reason and retreats, leading Miria to sound the retreat. Convinced she won't be any more trouble Kay leaves to join up with Kentaro. Hawke & David Intervene: Turning the Tide Hawke, intervening in the battle between Kensei and Amagai, blows the flames away using his Reīssen. He notes the burns sustained by Kensei and the deep wounds inflicted upon Amagai, telling the latter that he has little chance of overpowering the both of them. Amagai agrees, noting he lost track of time, and that he has already played his part. Amagai directs a towering wall of flame towards Kensei and Hawke. Hawke shields himself and Kensei using his Reīgaisō mixed with water-aligned Kidō, which Kensei scatters from within via a surge of wind, extinguishing the flames. As the smoke clears Amagai scatters several sheets into the air and vanishes in a bright flash of green light, leaving the two alone. Hawke notes that the battle was little more than a diversion, with Kensei stating that Blake would likely use the confusion to infiltrate more deeply. Meanwhile, David arrives at the site of Hisagi's battle with Hitsugaya, and notes that the two haven't gotten nearly as wild as Kensei and Amagai have gotten. Hitsugaya claims there was no need this time, leading Hisagi to realize that these battles where little more than diversions, which he states to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya acknowledges this and says it's about time for their own leader, Ryan, to appear on the battlefield. Hisagi thanks Hitsugaya for being so forthcoming and relays the information to Kentaro via Renkei, urging him to be prepared for an appearance from Ryan himself. At the same time Amagai appears amidst a green flash, which draws a remark from Hitsugaya regarding his injuries, with Amagai saying it couldn't be avoided but that he gathered useful information. David and Hisagi ready themselves for another battle but Hitsugaya states that they've tarried long enough, leading Amagai to teleport himself and Hitsugaya away. David, annoyed, claims he's worried about Ryan, but before anything else can be said a massive spiritual power resonates from the heart of Nishiendo, with Kentaro's own spiritual power rising in answer. Hisagi urges David to hurry and follow him. Ryan and Kentaro Clash! Heeding Hisagi's warning Kentaro, discovering Ryan's location by releasing his Shikai and attuning to the shadows through Nishiendo, appears before the Captain-Commander of the Gotei Remnant. Ryan, who appears somewhat annoyed by this discovery, says Kentaro has developed a capable force, and that he is somewhat saddened he must eliminate them now. Instead of being baited Kentaro inquires as to why Ryan sided with the Imawashī, though he quickly notes that the Imawashi wouldn't be capable of getting him this far into Nishiendo without being detected. Kentaro asks how long Ryan has been a member of the Kikkashō, reasoning they are the only secretive organization left with their full membership and operatives following the Collapse, and thus they are the only avenue open to Ryan for information gathering and infiltration purposes. Ryan dodges the implication, instead saying that he has elevated Kentaro from being a thorn in his side to a pain in his ass. Kentaro strikes out quickly using a Form III stance which Ryan meets head-on with Form II, noting that quick strikes and fancy footwork won't be enough to defeat him. Kentaro admits such low-level techniques have their purpose and proceeds to cut low at Ryan's legs, with the latter leaping to avoid him. He brings his sword down in an attempt to cleave through Kentaro from above, who dodges by circling Ryan. Both men exchange blasts, which knocks both apart. Kentaro exclaims that he knew Ryan was powerful but notes something different in his reiatsu, stating he senses that Ryan is not operating alone. Ryan discounts this statement, saying Kentaro is merely grasping at straws, but Kentaro proceeds to address Ryan as Sōritsu Kuchiki, which results in Ryan angrily bombarding Kentaro with a series of high-leveled Kidō spells in rapid succession. As the smoke clears Ryan, claiming he will not suffer a rival, dives into the smoke only to be violently thrown back out as Kentaro, spreading a pair of hand-shaped swings, states that he finally understands the change in Ryan's personality. He says he doesn't know how Sōritsu managed it or why Ryan agreed to it, but notes that Ryan has essentially assimilated all of Sōritsu's personality-traits and powers. Ryan attempts to refute this but Kentaro angrily responds that he was one of the few people prior to the Collapse to have fought against Sōritsu, and that he could sense Sōritsu's essence when they crossed swords. As Ryan becomes increasingly more distressed Kentaro continues to verbally assault the man, even as they clash in mid-air. Kentaro reveals that Garian Shinjo inferred to a subordinate of his that someone very close to him in the past had cunningly deceived him. He further states that, due to having Averian's power coursing through his veins, he can sense Averian's power. He then says that he senses some of that power within Ryan, asking if he knew that Sōritsu was a Battle Doll. Ryan vehemently denies this statement and, in his blind rage, releases a surge of spiritual power in Kentaro's direction, which is deflected at the last moment by a lightning bolt from Kay, who tells Ryan Kentaro won't be fighting alone. Before the battle can progress further however Blake Shihōin intervenes, telling Ryan that it is time to leave, and that he is not to listen to what their enemy says. Ryan calms down and agrees, saying he will destroy Kentaro the next time they meet, though Kentaro retorts that the Gotei Remnant's days are numbered so long as Ryan remains in command. Kentaro then thanks Kay for the help but claims she shouldn't have put herself in such danger, leading Kay to tell her brother off for being too protective. Aftermath Kentaro, upon catching up with his fellow Commanders, explains what he learned from his battle with Ryan. Kensei remarks that this news all but confirms what Kenji had suspected some time ago regarding Sōritsu, and then explains that Kenji had investigated some time before the official formation of the Ryū Order, based on Garian's cryptic musings and Anika Shihōin's warnings. Sanada remarks this must have occurred before Kenji recruited him, with Kensei noting it was shortly after Kenji rescued his friends after they became Tsuji, as well as the mysterious death of Anika. Kentaro admits he knew a little of what Kensei spoke of from riffling through his father's old reports during his investigations into the Kikkasho, but was still surprised by the discovery, with Akiye claiming this complicates things further, especially with the possible involvement of the Imawashi. David claims Kentaro all but confirmed their involvement though Hawke points out they aren't sure of anything at this point, and that they need more information. Hawke, returning matters to the Sōritsu situation, states Kenji was right to warn them about making any deals with Averian, with David adding they need to watch the Arrancar more closely if he had such a powerful man as Sōritsu at his beck-and-call. Hisagi volunteers for this duty, citing his experience leading a patrol force through Hueco Mundo following the Wandenreich Invasion of Soul Society, saying he is the natural choice, even if he must once again leave his son behind. Kentaro agrees but refuses to send Hisagi on his own. Sanada volunteers to aid Hisagi as he is the only one present who can actually outrun Averian in a contest of speed should matters get too far out of hand. Kentaro, wrapping up the post-battle meeting, then notes they need to discuss other matters but states those can wait until repairs to Nishiendo are under-way. Once everyone is dismissed he resolves to unravel the web around Ryan, though before he can leave the room himself he is interrupted by Akiye. She reveals her unease at dispatching both Hisagi and Sanada, remarking that the Imawashi will likely take advantage of the situation. Kentaro only smiles at this however and claims he already has a contingency in-place if things really do go south, leading Akiye to ask what he is talking about. Kentaro does not provide any names, instead claiming that he still has one rival he could call upon in a hairy situation, surprising Akiye. She breathes the name Haruki Satonaka in disbelief, asking how he survived the Collapse. Kentaro reveals he does not know the details but admonishes Akiye for being surprised at this, reminding her that Haruki and, by extension the Satonaka Clan, are not to be underestimated or written off. Akiye asks if this means their rivalry is likely to intensify, though Kentaro only smiles, thinking to himself that it most certainly will. Behind the Scenes Category:Reference material